


A new member

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [3]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU, the vampire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guti was sprawled out on the couch watching Iker pace around the room restlessly. “For god’s sake sit down! You’re driving me crazy”, the blonde sounded annoyed, “he’ll be fine.” “But what if he isn’t?”, Iker almost yelled. The older one rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so overly dramatic. Being turned into a vampire never killed anyone, oh wait… The point is, soon you’ll have him in your bed again”, the dark haired growled at him and Guti raised his hands defensively, “okay, sorry. God you really need sex. You are so tense all the time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new member

**Author's Note:**

> Again a request on Tumblr made this happen. This is set between the two "Among Vampires" chapters. I hope you'll like it :)

Guti was sprawled out on the couch watching Iker pace around the room restlessly. “For god’s sake sit down! You’re driving me crazy”, the blonde sounded annoyed, “he’ll be fine.” “But what if he isn’t?”, Iker almost yelled. The older one rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so overly dramatic. Being turned into a vampire never killed anyone, oh wait… The point is, soon you’ll have him in your bed again”, the dark haired growled at him and Guti raised his hands defensively, “okay, sorry. God you really need sex. You are so tense all the time.”

"One more word and I will slice your throat open", Iker was shaking in anger by now. The blonde sighed sitting up on the couch and pulled the younger one down next to him. He loved making his blood boil but even he noticed by now that he wasn’t helping him.

Carefully he put an arm around his shouders: “I’m sorry, okay? I really am. But you know me. I have to handle serious situations with humour otherwise I’d go crazy. ” Iker was stil tense in his arms and Guti started soothingly rubbing his thigh.

"This reminds me of the day I turned you. We sat on this couch for hours explaining everything to you. Do you remember? I thought Raúl had gotten crazy when he told me not to kill you. It had always been Raúl and me and I didn’t see why we’d need someone else. You know I love driving him mad by doing the exact opposite of what he tells me to do", Guti chuckled, "and I really wanted to taste you. But then I looked at you and I was amazed to say the least. You were  tense but not scared."

"I knew you wouldn’t kill me", Iker slowly started to relax, "I guess it was crazy but I instantly trusted you." "Yeah, the only time San Iker did something reckless." The younger punched his shoulder but the blonde only laughed.

"You just had to ruing the moment, right?", Iker tried to sound serious but couldn’t hide a smile.

It was always like this with Guti, he influenced Iker like no other and brought out parts of his character he usually covered up pretty well. Moments like these, in which Iker brought out the blonde’s soft side were rare. He would usually hide behind humour and dirty jokes. Only when he was alone with Iker or Raúl he would show a side that no one knew he had. Iker enjoyedthese moments, enjoyed seeing the real Guti. Although he tried to cover these moments of “weakness” by joking around.

Iker tilted his head a bit to the side allowing the blonde to kiss his neck. He knew how much Guti loved smelling his blood through his skin, hearing it rush through his body. He also knew that he needed this closeness after showing his soft side.

"It’s been a while since I last tasted your sweet blood", he felt him murmur against his skin. "What are you waiting for?", Iker’s voice was husky. His words turned into a groan when Guti sank his fangs into the soft flesh of his neck.

He loved the feeling of Guti drinking his blood. No one could do it like him. No one could be as obscene and seductive but gentle and beautiful at the same time. He turned it into a form of art.

The blonde pulled away soothing the spot with his tongue. “You taste even better than I remembered”, he kissed the younger one, “even better than Raúl. Don’t tell him I said that.” Iker chuckled letting his head fall down on the blonde’s shoulder. Guti started carelessly playing with his hair.

"Do you think he’ll be fine?", Iker whispered after a while. Guti nodded: "He’s strong. He’ll make it. And Raúl’s with him. He couldn’t be in better hands."

"I know. I’m just scared because I care about him so much." The blonde didn’t answer. Instead he stared into space. Iker knew he was in the past now, reliving a moment that held great meaning to him.

He snuggled closer against him listening to the beat of his heart. Moments like these always made him feel young. They reminded him of his early days as a vampire. How scared he was and how unsure about everything.

As a youngling he wasn’t allowed to hunt on his own. Raúl would always go hunting for the three of them while Guti stayed with him which was why his relationship to the blonde was a bit closer than to Raúl. The blonde had taught him everything. He had stayed with him at all times, calming and reassuring him when he needed it.

Of course Raúl had been there for him and protecting him as well, mostly when Guti had gotten too reckless and out Iker in danger, but unlike Raúl, who had always been calm and collected and one for talking rather than fighting, the blonde had always gotten into fights to defend Iker in front of other vampires or hunters.

The door opened and Raúl came in. Iker jumped up from the couch looking at him wide-eyed. “He’s awake”, the older one smiled. Iker left within milliseconds. Raúl sat down next to Guti: “He’s still your little boy, hm?” The blonde nodded and kissed his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
